Because I am Crazy
by BoraX 007
Summary: Aku gila, kamu gila, semua orang gila, siapa yang butuh kewarasan di dunia yang gila ini. Aku seperti ini, Karena Aku Mencintaimu. Cinta akan membuat seseorang gila./SASUNARU/WarningInside./END
1. My Love

**Disclamer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, BOYLOVE, OOC DLL**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**Because, I am Crazy**

**.**

**Borax007**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku gila, kamu gila, semua orang gila, siapa yang butuh kewarasan di dunia yang gila ini. Aku seperti ini, Karena Aku Mencintaimu. Cinta akan membuat seseorang gila./SASUNARU/WarningInside.**

* * *

Aku menciumi lehernya, menghisap segala yang ada di sana. Menyesap wanginya yang memabukkan.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan Dobe." Bisikku ditelinga kanan kekasihku.

Ku angkat kepala pirangnya sedikit. Pandangan kami bertemu, iris birunya menatapku dan perlahan kudekatkan bibir kami. Meraupnya, menghisap dan menggit, kulakukan terus berulang.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu." Ucapku berulang dan memeluknya erat. Lagi perasaan ini lagi-lagi seakan ingin membuatku meledak saja. Aku menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan bagaimana diriku sangat menginginkan pemuda yang sedang kutindih saat ini, perasaan bagaimana aku ingin memanjakannya, memilikinya, dan terus memasukinya disetiap malamnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi, kau tahu kan sayangku." Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku bermain kasar ataupun lembut tak ada protes darinya. Semenjak seminggu yang lalu ia agak menjadi pasif ketika kami bemain, tak ada gerakan, tak ada desahan, tapi tak apa, aku akan tetap menyukainya, Naruto tetaplah Narutoku. Entah dia akan berubah menjadi jahat ataupun baik, menawan ataupun buruk, wangi ataupun busuk, mencintai ataupun membenciku, siapapun dia sekarang perasaanku tak akan pernah berubah. Dia tetap milikku dan tetap berada disampingku.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah, apa kemarin malam aku terlalu kasar? Baiklah, malam ini aku hanya akan melakukannya satu ronde, oke?"

.

* * *

.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menyilaukan membuatku terbangun dari tidur nyeyakku. Semalam Naruto benar-benar hebat.

Ah jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00, satu jam lagi aku harus kekantor. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan, kulihat Naruto duduk dikursi makan seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku kemudian mengecup pipinya. Kududukkan diriku disampingnya, ia tampak sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

Ia hanya diam, kupikir dia benar-benar ada masalah.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang ada masalah ceritakanlah pada kekasihmu ini." Aku berusaha tetap menggodanya, biasanya candaan ini akan berhasil, tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak.

Menghembuskan sedikit napas, kulirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat.

"Baik, kita ceritakan ini setelah pulang kantor nanti." Aku beranjak, meliriknya yang tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Biar aku yang membereskannya, kau istirahat saja." Aku kembali mengecup pipi kanannya kemudian mengacak rambut pirangnya.

kulihat tanganku, sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sepulang kantor nanti.

Akupun berangkat ke kantor setelah memastikan semua jendela dan pintu tertutup dengan aman.

.

* * *

.

Haruno Sakura, sekretarisku yang juga adalah mantan Naruto kini berdiri di hadapanku dengan gugup.

"Kau tahu Haruno-san kenapa aku memanggilmu sekarang?"

Dia menggeleng, pandangannya terpaku di bawa sana tak berani menatapku.

Ruanganku berada dilantai paling atas, yaitu lantai 12, lantai ini hanya khusus ruanganku saja. Bagiku ruangan ini seperti rumah keduaku, ranjang king size, sofa, tv, kulkas, kamar mandi, semuanya tersedia, jangan lupakan juga ruangan ini kedap suara, dan orang yang datang kemari harus mendapat persetuanku terlebih dahulu. Kadang aku dan Naruto juga bermalam di sini, jika pekerjaan kami menumpuk. Ah, dulu Naruto juga bekerja di sini sebenarnya dia adalah kariawanku kemudian aku jatuh cinta padanya, dia juga menyukaiku dan jadilah kami sepasang kekasih yang tinggal bersama. Namun, semenjak seminggu yang lalu aku melarangnya untuk bekerja lagi, dan entah ada angin apa Naruto yang keras kepala itu hanya diam ketika aku melarangnya bekerja, tapi itu bagus setidaknya kami tak perlu berdebat lagi, aku punya alasan melarangnya untuk bekerja. Bukan, bukan karena aku cemburu jika ia bertemu dengan gadis Haruno ini, gadis tidak tahu diri ini tak punya lagi tempat diantara kami jadi buat apa aku cemburu.

Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang Haruno Sakura, aku sedikit heran kenapa ia terlihat begitu gemetaran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Haruno-san? Kau tidak tampak baik." Aku beranjak mendekatinya, ia sedikit bergeming.

"Duduklah." Aku menuntunnya kesofa samping mejaku.

Ia menatapku dengan iris emeraldnya, liar.

"Ah, kupikir kau gadis yang cukup berani untuk menyusup ke rumah orang. Melihatmu ketakutan seperti sekarang mungkin aku salah orang ya Sakura-chan." Aku menyelipkan surai pinknya yang mungkin saja menghalangi pandangannnya ke belakang telinganya.

Ia tampak berusaha menjauh.

"Maaf, mungkin aku lancang. Tapi bukannya dulu saat berpacaran dengan Naruto kau menyukaiku?"

Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya takut padaku, mungkin saja ia pikir aku akan memecatnya.

"Tak usah takut, akhir-akhir ini Naruto sedikit kurang menggairahkan, jadi bisakah kau menemaniku?" kulihat perubahan raut diwajah gadis itu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, mungkin sesuatu yang kotor. Haha.

Aku sedikit mendekatkan wajah kami, ia memejamkan matanya. Sesenti lebih dekat namun aku menghentikan gerakanku, bau yang menguar dari rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu membuatku mual. Baunya seperti mayat yang membusuk.

Aku tidak tahan, ugghh.

.

* * *

.

Setelah membereskan semuanya, aku memasuki lift kaca yang khusus hanya dinaiki oleh ku, Naruto dan klien-klien penting saja. Sedikit mengernyit heran melihat setiap lantai terlihat sepi, memang sekarang pukul 8 dini hari tapi biasanya kantor akan sepi sekitar pukul 10. Karyawanku tak ada yang pemalas, karena aku tipe bos yang tidak segan-segan menaikkan gaji karyawan kepada mereka yang prestasinya bagus, mungkin inilah yang membuat perusahaanku yang bergerak di bidang tekstil ini berkembang pesat.

Ah soal kantor yang sepi, aku lupa hari ini aku sengaja meliburkan semua karyawanku selama 2 hari, kasihan juga melihat mereka terus bekerja. Kupikir mereka juga butuh waktu untuk berkumpul dengan orang yang merekai cintai.

Tapi ada yang membutku sedikit merasa ganjil, jika hari ini semua orang libur kenapa Haruno Sakura datang ke kantor. Haah, aku harap ia baik-baik saja di sana.

.

* * *

.

"Tadaima." Ucapku setelah menutup pintu tidak lupa menguncinya.

Tak ada jawaban, apartemenku tampak sepi, ruang tengah dalam keadaan gelap. Dimana Naruto? Nafasku sedit terburu ketika tak menemukannya di ruang makan dimana biasanya aku mendudukkannya disana.

"Naruto…!"

Aku berlari mengelilingi apartemenku yang luas seperti orang gila.

Aku berjalan cepat kearah balkon, mungkin saja ia sedang menatap bintang-bintang disana.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…! Jawab aku jika kau mendengarku...!"

Kubuka pintu balkon, tak ada, dimana dia? Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisku, aku khawatir.

"NARUTO…!

Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa berputar, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Telingaku terasa berdengung, Naruto dimana kau? Aku lupa cara mengatur nafasku, aku panik. Mungkin saja seseorang telah mengambilnya.

Berpegangan pada sofa, menahan tubuhku yang merosot, tenagaku serasa tersedot habis. Berpikirlah, Sasuke. Dimana terakhir kali kau meninggalkannya? Perlahan nafasku mulai teratur. Kamar. DI KAMAR.

Aku berjalan kalau tak ingin disebut berlari menuju kamar kami. Ku buka pintu itu dengan keras, tak ada. Kamar mandi? Ya kamar mandi. Kenapa apartemeku serasa menjadi labirin begini.

Betapa leganya kurasa ketika menemukannya dalam keadaan tertidur di bathtub.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, kemudian tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, si dobe ini aku berlari kesana kemari mengelilingi apartemen mencarinya seperti orang idiot, ternyata dia disini, berendam dengan santainya.

Mengenakan sarung tangan, aku kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya yang indah dengan bridal style.

"Anak pintar, kau pasti kedinginan berendam seharian di sana, maafkan aku, aku akan menghangatkanmu."

Aku mulai melap seluruh badannya, ada banyak noda-noda biru ditubuh Naruto namun itu tidak mengurangi betapa eloknya tubuh kekasihku ini, selalu membuatku bergairah saja.

'Tak usah takut, akhir-akhir ini Naruto sedikit kurang menggairahkan, jadi bisakah kau menemaniku?' aku terkekeh kecil mengingat percakapanku dengan Haruno-san tadi sore. Jangan bodoh, Naruto sedikit kurang menggairahkan? bisakah kau menemaniku? Haha, dimimpi sekalipun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Lagi pula kau tidak sendiri Haruno-san, kau bersama si pecinta anjing disitu bukan?.

Setelah memastikan seluruh badan Naruto telah kering dan menyelimutinya, aku mengecup lembut dahinya, kemudian aku beranjak ke kamar mandi. Aku harus membuang air sisa mandi Naruto.

Kulihat air di bathtub berwarna merah kehitaman, kulit-kulit yang mengelupas tampak mengapung dipinggir bathtub.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, aku harus mencari Sesutu yang lebih baik dari formalin atau Naruto benar-benar menjadi bangakai.

.

TBC/

.

.

.

* * *

Aloha, saya balik lagi XD

Ada yang bingung dengan fic gaje ini? Jangan Tanya saya juga bingung #plakk

Ah sebenarnya saya agak bingung dengan judulnya, kebiasaan gak tau ngasih judul, tapi pas saya buka pesbuk, banyak status dan status2 itu memberikan ide kepada saya dan tadaaaa jadialah "Because, I am Crazy." Pasaran banget yak, maafkan dakuuuuuuu. XP

Ah kalo soal Sasuke disini 'kenapa' entar di chappy 2 nya baru dijelaskan jadi sampai ketemu di chap 2 minna-san. Thankyou udah baca, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…reviewnya sangat membantu lohhh.

Sampai jumpa next chap. #cifoksatu2

.

.

,


	2. Last Love

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, BOYLOVE, OOC DLL**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**Because, I am Crazy**

**.**

**Borax007**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku membelai pipinya yang terdapat tiga garis yang mirip kumis kucing, tanda lahirnya yang lucu. Walau terasa beku tapi kulitnya masih selembut dulu.

Aku tersenyum, betapa aku merindukan senyummu, Naruto. Ku kecup pipinya lembut. Andai ada sesuatu yang bisa ku lakukan agar kau bisa kembali padaku, akan kulakukan apapun itu.

Aku terpaku, apa yang barusan kupikirkan. Naruto di sini, kekasihku di sini tepat di hadapanku, jadi buat apa aku memikirkan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Maaf karena membekukan mu selama tiga hari, benda ini benar-benar sulit didapatkan."

Ku tuangkan cairan Formalin khusus racikan Orochimaru-sensei kedalam bathtub di mana saat ini Naruto sedang ku rendam.

Kata pria ular itu formalin ini hanya bisa dibuatnya sekali dalam 3 bulan, jadi Naruto harus berendam hingga malam nanti agar bekerja dengan baik. Kupikir tidak apa, lagi pula hari ini aku tidak akan kemana-kemana.

Setelah menuangkan cairan itu dan memastikannya tercampur dengan merata, aku duduk disamping bathtub.

Ku raih tangan kiri Naruto, ku genggam erat seolah menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang ku punya.

"Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang tamak. Selama kau berada di samping ku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat, jangan membusuk ya? Jangan biarkan belatung-belatung itu menggrogoti tubuhmu." Kurasakan bibir ku tersenyum kaku, entah kenapa aku merasa lucu dengan ucapan ku sendiri.

"Aku mohon." Bisikku tanpa suara, senyum itu menghilang. Aku terdiam. Mataku mengabur, ada apa ini? Tangan kiri ku terangkat penyentuh pipi ku, sedang tangan kananku tetap setia menggenggam tangan Naruto

Ada air yang menetes dari mataku.

"Hahaha, lihat Dobe. Kau membuatku menangis. Konyol sekali, orang yang tidak penting seperti dirimu membuatku menangis." Ku lepas tangannya dari genggaman ku.

Bolehkah? Bolehkah sekarang aku menangis?

Kutenggelamkan wajahku diantara lututku. Kenapa aku sefrustasi ini? Kenapa Ucihiha Sasuke dengan sejuta keangkuhannya kini menjadi pecundang dan merasa ingin ikut mati saja bersamanya? Memang dia siapa?

Aku mulai tenggelam dalam nostalgia ku bersamanya, pertemuan kami, hari-hari yang kami lewati, dan akhirnya perpisahan kami. Kenapa segala sesuatu yang indah akan terasa sangat cepat direnggut dari hidupku.

Waktu yang singkat bersamanya, namun aku sangat yakin dia akan membekas dalam hidupku untuk selamanya. Disinilah aku merasa bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpa figurnya, sehari tak melihat wajah damainya, serasa aku akan gila saja. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tenggelam bersamanya dalam kegelapan. Menyelam dalam lautan dosa, persetan dengan semua hal itu. Dunia benar-benar berpaling dariku, mereka merenggut segalanya, jadi tak apakan aku mencari kebahagiaan ku dengan cara ku sendiri.

Semua orang bisa saja menyamar kan kesedihan yang tak terlihat dengan menempatkan senyum pada wajahnya. Begitu pun denganku, aku ahli berpura-pura lebih dari siapa pun.

'Aku janji. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu, tak peduli berapa waktu terlewatkan. Aku akan menjaga mu mulai sekarang dan tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri, terhadap waktu yang pernah kubuang. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu, tak peduli apakah engkau jasad tanpa jiwa, atau pun bangkai yang telah membusuk.'

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terkembang diwajah ku, ya aku janji padamu, bukankah dulu yang kau inginkan adalah terus bersamaku, sayang ku?

.

* * *

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam, aku baru saja memakaikan piama pada Naruto, namun suara bel membuatku terlonjak kaget.

Siapa yang bertamu di malam hari seperti ini, seingat ku aku tidak punya teman atau pun keluarga lagi.

Setelah melihat monitor pintu apartemen ku, aku meralat ucapan ku, aku tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi di Jepang karena satu-satunya yang ku punya aku telah membunuhnya seminggu yang lalu, tapi ada satu lagi keluargaku yang tersisa yang selama ini tinggal di Amerika kini berdiri di hadapan pintu apartemen ku. Sepertinya dia datang untuk menjemput ajalnya haha. Aku tertawa miris.

.

Itachi Uchiha, Saudara laki-laki ku kini duduk di ruang tengah kami, aku membawakan segelas kopi yang kemudian kuletakkan di hadapannya.

Dia menatap kopi itu tanpa minat yang terukir jelas dari sorot matanya.

Aku tahu dia cukup jenius, maka dari itu hampir sejam aku bergulat dengannya di hadapan pintu hanya untuk mencegahnya masuk ke dalam Apartemen ku. Tapi dia sangat keras kepala, padahal aku cukup menyayanginya. Namun kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi, hanya satu orang yang bisa keluar dari Apartemen ini dengan selamat. Tapi aku tidak keberatan mengurus dua mayat, kekasihku dan saudaraku, kedengarannya tidak buruk. Kupikir kami akan menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"kenapa kau tidak meminum kopimu, aniki? Apakah kau jijik?" ucapku dengan segaris senyum .

"Tidak, hanya saja bau ruangan apartemenmu mebuatku mual? Bau apa itu?" Dia membalas senyumku dengan garis lengkung yang tipis, aku tahu makna senyum itu. Ia tengah memancing ku.

"Aku menyebutnya bau kebahagiaan. Apa kau berminat tinggal bersama kami?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku cukup punya kehidupan yang jauh lebih membahagiakan di luar sana, aku tidak sama seperti seseorang yang menyimpang bangkai di dalam rumahnya dan menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kebahagiaan. Bukankah itu tidak waras?" Itachi tersenyum meremehkan kearah ku.

"Setiap orang punya cara untuk bahagia, Aniki. Mungkin menyimpan bangkai adalah cara orang tersebut. Oh yeah, aku tidak mengerti dengan kewarasan yang kau maksud?"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu gila, ototou. Kewarasan saja kini kau tak tahu lagi maknanya?"

"Huh? kau bebicara seolah kau mengerti saja, aniki." Aku beranjak dari sofa menuju meja kecil yang berada di pojok ruang tamu. Diatas meja itu terdapat album foto ku dengan Naruto, dari sudut pandang itachi, mungkin ia mengira aku sedang membuka-buka album foto itu, namun sebenarnya tidak, tangan kiri ku kini sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci dengan pelan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya? Kau membunuhnya bukan?" lanjutku kemudian, setelah mendapatka apa yang kucari.

Rahang Itachi terlihat mengeras, oh lihatlah siapa yang memancing dan siapa yang terpancing sekarang. Aku tertawa bahagia dalam hatiku.

"Dia pelacur Sasuke." Serunya geram.

"Yah kau membunuh si pelacur, dan aku membunuh si bedebah. Kau mebunuh ibuku dan aku membunuh ayahmu yang membunuh kekasihku. Tu-Tunggu ini terdengar sangat hebat, kau- membunuh-ibuku-dan-aku-membunuh-ayahmu-yang-membunuh-kekasihku, ini akan menjadi trend topik tahun ini jika kasus ini terungkap HUAHAHAHAHA…Ha..ha..ha, kurasa kita belum impas aku kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, dan kau hanya kehilangan satu donatur dalam hidupmu. Kau masih berhutang padaku Itachi."

Itachi tampak terdiam, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu disitu aniki, aku lupa meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar."

Dengan terburu aku masuk kedalam kamar kami, kulihat Naruto masih terbaring.

"Ah maafkan aku, Dobe. Si baka-aniki itu mengganggu seperti biasa." Ucapku menghampirinya. Ia tengah menatapku.

"Huh? Apa? Kau ingin bertemu baka aniki? Baiklah ayo kita keluar." Aku kemudian menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style menuju sofa tempatku duduk dengan aniki tadi.

Kulihat ekspresi aniki yang terlihat horor melihat kami.

"Ada apa aniki, kau seperti melihat hantu saja?" ucapku setelah mendudukan Naruto di sampingku, tepat dihadapan kakakku.

"Ka-kau benar menyimpan mayat Sasuke."

"Mayat kekasihku sendiri, apa salahnya?" aku mengecup bibir Naruto, kemudian melumatnya pelan. Tak peduli dengan keberadaan saudaraku sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang menguntungkan bagiku dengan keadaan Naruto seperti saat ini adalah aku bisa menciumnya dan menyetubuhinya selama yang aku mau, tak akan ada protes darinya, bukan berarti aku menyukainya hanya saja inilah hal yang bisa menghiburku, haha.

"Mayat atau pun bukan, dia tetap Naruto, ya kan', Dobe? Kata kan hai pada nii-san." Aku mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto

"Hai Nii-san." Aku menirukan suara Naruto dengan Suara perut.

"Kau menyiksanya Sasuke." Ucap aniki tegas. Aku terdiam.

"Kau tidak mencintainya, kau hanya mementingkan egomu sendiri, kau tidak punya hati."

"Diam kau Aniki !." Aku menodongnya dengan pistol yang ku selip di celanaku sejak tadi. Ia tampak terkejut.

"Jika kau mencitainya, kenapa kau tidak mati saja bersamanya..!"

"KUBILANG DIAM ! ATAU KULEDAKKAN KEPALAMU !"

Tanganku bergetar namun kami sama-sama tahu jika ia membuka mulutnya lagi, isi kepalanya akan berceceran, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapan ku.

"Kau bilang aku tidak punya hati hahaHAHA, siapa yang akan punya hati setelah menemukan kekasihmu terbujur kaku dengan genangan darah di sampingnya, padahal se menit lalu ia baru saja menelponmu mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Kau bilang aku tidak mencintanya? Yah itu benar, aku tidak lagi mencintainya tapi telah terobsesi padanya. Aku egois, setelah kalian merenggut satu-satunya yang berharga bagiku, kurasa aku berhak untuk egois." Kualihkan perhatianku kearah Naruto. Namun pistol yang ku pegang tetap terarah pada Itachi. Kukecup surai pirangnya yang sebagian besar telah rontok.

"Aku tidak ingin mati, aku ingin hidup untuk menjaganya tetap disisi ku. Menjaga eksistensinya agar tetap ada, dia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, hanya aku yang ia miliki, dan jika aku mati tak akan ada orang yang mengenangnya, dunia akan melupakannya."

"Dia bukan Ucihiha Fuga ku, yang menghilang seminggu dan hampir seluruh penjuru dunia mencarinya, namanya akan tetap dikenang sebagai orang terkaya. Naruto ku tidak seperti itu, hampir sebulan ia menghilang dari dunia luar dan sampai detik ini tak ada satupun orang yang datang dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Aku tidak ingin orang sehebat dirinya bernasib seperti semut yang terlindas mobil di jalanan, mati dan tak ada yang menyadarinya."

"Tapi sampai kapan kau menyimpannya?"

"Mungkin sampai belatung menghabisi dagingnya, namun tentu aku akan mencegah hal itu, bahkan jika aku harus menjadikannya manequin sekalipun."

"Suatu hari seseorang akan menemukanmu Sasuke, ini adalah tindak kejahatan."

Aku menatap Itachi tajam.

"Tidak,-"

Doarr…! Aku melepaskan tembakan ku, peluru itu tepat menangcap di dada saudaraku, tak sempat ia merasakan kesakitan, ia mati seketika, peluru itu menangcap ditempat yang tepat.

"Tidak, aniki. Jika kau tetap berada di apartemen ini. Tak akan ada yang tahu, karena kalian belumlah mati, sebelum aku mati."

.

Aku mengambil kamera, kemudian mengabadikan kebersamaan kami dalam sebuah gambar.

Di gambar itu, aku duduk di tengah merengkuh kekasihku disebelah kanan, saudaraku di sebelah kiri menatap kami dengan senyum tulus.

.

* * *

.

.

7 april 2055

Seorang kakek tua di temukan meninggal di dalam apartemen nya karena serangan jantung. Sang kakek tinggal sendiri di apartemen nya yang megah, namun anehnya selama 40 tahun terakhir para tetangga sering mendengar 3 suara pria yang saling bercengkramah dari apartemen itu ketika menjelang tengah malam. Ketika sang kakek akan di makamkan orang-orang menemukan 2 maneqquin pria yang terbring diranjang, awalnya orang-orang terpukau dengan mannequin tersebut karena begitu mirip dengan manusia asli. Mannequin yang terlihat seperti pemuda manis 20 tahu dengan rambut emasnya serta maneqquin pemuda tampan yang terlihat mirip dengan foto si kakek ketika mudah. Namun seoraang ahli forensic merasa curiga dengan mannequin tersebut. Dan setelah melakukan otopsi, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. 2 pemuda yang dikira mannequin tersebut ternyata adalah manusia sungguhan yang telah diawetkan sang kakek sekitar 40 tahun.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke mengidap gangguan kejiwaan setelah Naruto meninggal. Dia sadar Naruto meninggal tapi kadang ia memilih untuk berpura-pura bahwa Naruto itu belum meninggal, ada yang pernah main rumah2an saat kecil dulu?, begitulah cara bermainnya Sasuke, kadang kita sadar itu Cuma permainan, tapi toh saya memanggil teman sepermainan saya dengan panggilan mama, temen saya bahkan memandikan saya, menyisir saya seperti anaknya woee ini melenceng

Oke saya kehabisan ide, jadi saya mutusin namatin fic ini sebelum semakin berbelit-belit #digaplokk, saya lg berambisi buat namatin semua fic multi chapku.

Ada yg ngerasa kurang gereget kan? I know it,. Susah jeng, saya masih amatiran. Pov Sasuke physico itu gak bisa aku gambarin lebih jelas dan menarik, padahal diotak saya adegannya luar biasa loh :v #aplakk.. tapi pas udah dituangin ketulisan jadi hambar gini, serem enggak, sedih enggak, terburu2 iya.. tapi maksih banget loh yah yang udah repiww chap 1… aku mencintai kalian wahai readerku Soknya kumat

adayang minta masa lalunya, kronologi kenapa ampe Naruto terbunuh sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari fic One Year, niat awalnya nih fic bakal jadi sequel dari fic itu tapi karena saya gak suka muter2 jadilah beberapa bagian mungkin gak bakal nyambung dgn fic itu, tp klo soal masa lalu anggap aja noh One Year masa lalu dari SN XD

Special thanks

**hanazawa kay, Aiko Michishige, Guest, Alen Witch, Kagaari, viraoctvn , Ayuni Yukinojo, Namikaze Fuu-chan, Namie, 85, veve, gici love sasunaru, Kim Seo Ji, miszshanty05, RaFa LLight S.N, diah.**

Thanks banget buat kalian semua yang udah review, fav, follow, buat siderpun juga makasih.

(special note: Ah sungguh gomenasai buat **Namikaze Fuu-chan** jadi telat publis gini, tapi HBD ya, saya gk punya kado yang layak)

.

.

.

Ok minna-san sampai ketemu di next fic #kissatu2


End file.
